This invention is directed to an electronic device switch for use in a small form factor electronic device.
Electronic devices may have several types of input mechanisms for a user to provide instructions or commands to the electronic device. In some embodiments, the input mechanism may include a switch that may be moved in different positions. The electronic device may provide labels associated with each of the switch positions. The labels may provide any suitable information to a user, including for example a value or instruction associated with each switch position. The labels may be sequentially displayed such that only the label associated with a particular switch position is displayed when the switch is in the corresponding position.
If the switch is a linear switch, the switch may include labels extending from each side of the switch. As the user then moves the switch within a slot, the label on each side of the switch may be displayed within the slot (e.g., such that as the switch is placed against one end of the slot, the label adjacent to the slot may be visible to the user.
To provide a visible label for each position of the switch, the switch may include a label portion extending from each side of the switch. The existence of a label on both sides of the switch, however, may limit how close the switch may be placed to an edge of the electronic device. In particular, because the label that is displayed when the switch is away from an edge of the electronic device must be hidden from view when the switch is adjacent to the same edge, the switch must be placed at a distance at least equal to the length of the label from the edge. If the switch is retained using an adhesive coupling a cap to the electronic device, the electronic device may further require additional distance between the switch and the edge of the device to allow for adhesive between the label and the edge.